


[Podfic] Stare Into the Sun

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, M/M, Mission Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofStare Into the Sunby raiiningAuthor's summary:Juan Jimenez is a middleman of no particular consequence currently under investigation by the FBI. S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t interested in him, but they do want his employer, a secret Russian banker Phil hasn’t been able to identify. Phil has been authorized to contact Jimenez and negotiate a deal - the only problem is, Jimenez isn’t the type to go quietly. He’s going to hire someone, probably a mercenary, to infiltrate the FBI office where Phil and his S.H.I.E.L.D. team are staying.The mercenary’s job will most likely be to steal or destroy the case the FBI has built against Jimenez, but that’s okay. Phil’s confident that he and his team can handle it.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] Stare Into the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gentle_impulsion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentle_impulsion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stare Into the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328752) by [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining). 



### Streaming Audio

Part 1:

Part 2:

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/stare-into-the-sun) | 01:22:08

**Author's Note:**

> Due to my terrible internet connection, I have uploaded this podfic in two parts. This is something I have never done before, so please let me know if there are any problems.


End file.
